


Départ

by Hyme



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Death characterS, F/M, Love/Hate, Love/Hate relation, Maybe Death Character, OC, OOC, Okita x Chizuru, Out of Character, Souji x Chizuru
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyme/pseuds/Hyme
Summary: Chizuru quitte le Shinsengumi et décide de tout oublier de Kyoto et des capitaines et de...Souji, mourant.





	1. Départ

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai posté cette histoire dans Fanfition.com il y a bien longtemps. Je l'ai un peu abandonnée, alors j'ai décidé de recommencer depuis le début en le repostant ici. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

" Kondo-san , puis-je vous parler ? demanda Chizuru, un chaud matin de printemps, au commandant du Shinsengumi.

Ce dernier fut surpris, très surpris. Le visage de la jeune fille, d'ordinaire doux, gentil et innocent, montrait que la jeune fille était maintenant déterminée et presque forte.

"C'est vraiment important, continua-t-elle, remarquant qu'il ne répondait pas et continuait à la fixer, je dois vous parler seul à seul...

\- Ah, oui bien sûr, Yukimura-kun ! lui répondit-il finalement avec un large sourire, viens à mon bureau cette après-midi.

Soulagée, la jeune fille se remis au travail avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**-Même jour, après-midi-**

"Alors Yukimura-kun, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Kondo, encourageant la jeune fille, dont il avait remarqué la nervosité, à parler.

\- Et bien... commença Chizuru incertaine, j'ai réfléchi à certaines choses et... je veux quitter le Shinsengumi... murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? je n'ai pas bien entendu, demanda le commandant, ignorant la bombe que venait de lâcher la Oni.

-Je veux quitter le Shinsengumi ! déclara Chizuru plus fort que prévu, après avoir pris une profonde respiration.

Il fut surpris. Estomaqué même, par la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire. Il s'attendait à tout, tout, sauf à cette déclaration.

Quitter le Shinsengumi.

Lui qui la considérait comme la petite princesse du Shinsengumi, leur prisonnière, qui était maintenant devenue leur protégée, la seule personne leur rappelant qu'il existait encore des choses pures et innocentes malgré la cruauté ambiante, voulait quitter le Shinsengumi.

S'était-il trompé en croyant qu'elle se sentait comme chez elle au sein du quartier général ?

Et que penseraient Heisuke et Souji qui avaient des sentiments pour elle ? Oui, malgré ce que tout le monde croyait, il n'était pas ignorant, il savait ce que les deux jeunes capitaines ressentaient pour elle.

Et Saito ? Il savait les sentiments du jeune homme pour elle, même si Saito lui-même n'en était pas conscient.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Chizuru devint impatiente de connaître la réponse de Kondo. Elle releva la tête timidement pour remarquer qu'il ne bougeait pas, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le regard dirigé vers le sol et l'air ailleurs. D'un air inquiet, elle l'appela doucement pour attirer son attention.

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées et regarda le visage inquiet de la jeune Oni. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser toutes les questions qu'il avait sur le cœur mais se trouva soudain muet, décidant de lui demander « Pourquoi ? » pour qu'elle réponde à toutes ses questions intérieures.  
\- Kondo-san, j'aime cet endroit, j'aime aussi tous les capitaines, mais je suis venue ici dans le but de retrouver mon père et il faut que je me l'avoue : il n'est pas ici et ce n'est pas en restant ici les bras croisés que je le retrouverais. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, je le sais... Et il faut que je regarde la vérité en face, je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai réalisé qu'il faut que je commence à chercher un travail stable si je ne veux pas mourir de faim...  
Kondo resta silencieux regardant la jeune fille. Lui aussi doit s'avouer une chose, la jeune fille est devenue une jeune femme : elle a grandi.  
-Que comptes-tu faire quand tu partiras ? Lui demanda-t-il, décidant de respecter sa décision qui n'avait pas dût être facile à prendre.  
-Je rentrerais chez moi à Edo, j'ai quelques amis là-bas qui pourront m'aider dans mes projets. Après avoir récolté assez d'argent pour me nourrir et me loger, j'irai dans quelques endroits où je soupçonne mon père d'avoir pu aller, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
-Tu te rappelles de ce qui est arrivée la première fois que tu est venue ici pour chercher ton père, Yukimura-kun ? Et la menace que Kazama Chikage représente pour toi ? Demanda le Commandant en fronçant les sourcils.  
C'est dans des moments comme ça que je pense vraiment qu'il mérite sa place de Commandant... Pensa distraitement Chizuru avant de répondre :  
\- Je suis une Oni, je pourrais exploiter mes pouvoirs afin de m'échapper en cas de danger ou guérir rapidement si je suis blessée... Et pour Kazama-san... Malgré qu'il soit dans le camps adverse et ait essayé de m'enlever, il n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Je pourrais réfléchir sérieusement à la question de devenir sa femme si je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir financièrement." Elle grimaça légèrement a cette pensée."S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir. " Elle finit son explication en baissant la tête très bas.

Soupirant, Kondo se gratta légèrement la nuque, en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Quelques minutes après, il lui donna l'autorisation de les quitter, lui et les capitaines.

\- Tu en as parlé à un des capitaines ?

\- Non, j'ai gardé mes pensées et décisions pour moi, Kondo-san. Et je vous demande de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Hijikata-san. Les voir... Les voir pourrait me faire regretter mes choix.

-Oui, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aiderais à organiser ton voyage. D'ici au jour de ton départ, repose-toi pour ton voyage, il sera dur.

Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, cassant la tentions qui régnait. Chizuru le remercia d'un sourire pour sa compréhension, tout en saluant très bas.  
-Le même jour, le soir -

Chizuru faisait la vaisselle en remerciant le ciel que personne n'ai fait de remarque sur son comportement. Elle avait en effet, durant tout le dîner, fait de son mieux pour agir comme si rien n'allait changer, comme si elle elle ne prévoyait pas de les quitter dans les jours qui viennent.

Ils vont beaucoup, énormément lui manquer, mais il fallait qu'elle parte, il le fallait.


	2. Doutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Dîtes moi le en commentaire si c'est le cas, Bonne lecture !

Chizuru se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'était encore que l'aube.

Elle se prépara rapidement et sortit préparer le petit déjeuner pour les capitaines et elle.

Leur dernier petit déjeuner ensemble.

Il y a trois jours, elle avait annoncé au Commandant Kondo-san qu'elle partirait. Et aujourd'hui, elle partirait définitivement à midi.

Bien sûr, son départ était resté secret. Et, ce midi, un soldat l'accompagnerait à la sortie de la ville où un marchand, ami du Commandant, l'emmènerait ensuite à Edo.

Elle pria tous les dieux existant sur terre et au ciel pour que tout se passe bien.

Elle fit de son mieux pour faire un excellent petit déjeuner, et fut grandement félicitée par les capitaines. Certes, ce n'était rien de très exceptionnel, mais les capitaines sentirent qu'elle y avait mis tout son cœur.

Heisuke-kun et Nagakura-san, en grands gourmands, se régalèrent et félicitèrent la jeune fille qui rougit à leurs louanges. Saito-san ne dit rien mais acquiesca aux commentaires des autres capitaines. Harada-san lui tapota la tête en la remerciant du repas avant de partir. Hijikata-san, quand à lui, ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en appréciant son repas.

Sannan-san, n'avait pas pu manger avec eux, il avait travaillé toute la nuit sur son Ochimizu, et dormait probablement en ce moment même.

Okita-san n'avait pas pu être là non plus, car l'heure de sa patrouille avait déjà commencé. Il attrista la jeune fille de ne pas avoir un dernier petit déjeuner avec lui, l'homme qui détenait son cœur...

_**Point de vue de Chizuru** _

-Yukimura-kun, commença Kondo-san

-Oui ? Répondis-je d'un faux air surpris.

-A propos de ce que tu m'as demandé, l'un des soldats va t'accompagner.

-Ah, merci beaucoup, Kondo-san ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Hein ? Qu'as-tu demandé, Chizuru ? Me demanda Heisuke-kun, curieux.

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était curieux, tous les capitaines me regardaient, se demandant ce que j'avais bien pu demander à leur chef.

-Eh bien... Commençais-je l'air incertain. J'ai demandé à Kondo-san si je pouvais aller acheter quelque chose en ville...

-Acheter quoi au juste ? Me demanda Hijikata-san avec des yeux qui paraissent capables de transpercer mon âme.

-Euuh... Un truc de fille ? Répondais-je en souriant légèrement, clôturant la discussion.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux suspects mais ne dirent rien.

Le petit déjeuner continua ainsi avec un semblant de bonnes humeur.

* * *

  
C'est l'heure. L'heure de mon nouveau départ, de ma nouvelle vie. Plusieurs questions tournent dans ma tête :

**Vais-je vraiment réussir ?**

Mais maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

**Et si mon père était mort... ?**

Non, il est vivant. J'en suis sûre.

**Où est-il alors ? M'a-t-il abandonné parce que je ne suis pas sa fille ?**

Qui sait...

...  
Au milieu d'un soupir, j'ai remarqué que la charrette venait de s'arrêter. Cela fait bientôt cinq heures que je suis partie de Kyoto. Les capitaines découvriront bientôt que je suis partie, si ça n'est pas encore le cas. Qui s'occupera du dîner ce soir ? Qui s'occupera d'Okita-san ? Qui sera là pour l'obliger à se reposer ?

 _Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, alors que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te voir morte, tuée par son katana..._ me dit une voix moqueuse.

Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... rétorquai-je, Okita-san est gentil...

Je sais qu'il veut me voir morte, je le sais... Mais mon cœur veut décidément me faire souffrir... Tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui veut ma mort et est gravement malade...

 _Haha ! Il ne supporte pas de te voir vivante ! Même partie tu souffres encore ! Et quand il aura transpercé ton coeur de sa lame en souriant, tu regretteras alors de ne pas être partie plus tôt ! Tu prend la bonne décision, crois-moi..._ me dit encore cette voix stupide, mais qui a tellement raison...

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Elle a raison. A quoi cela sert-il de nier la vérité ? À rien.  
Le vieil homme, gentil et souriant, comme son ami Kondo-san, m'indique que nous allons nous arrêter pour la nuit. Je l'aide à faire le feu, préparer rapidement à manger et préparer un endroit pour dormir. Mieux vaut s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à son cœur blessé...

Je finis par m'endormir rapidement, épuisée après cette journée fatigante, la première de ce voyage qui ne faisait que commencer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été corriger par TheFrenchChibi, un grand merci à elle !  
> Résumé: Chizuru annonce son départ à Kondo  
> Trois jours plus tard,elle part sans dire aux capitaines  
> Elle part avec un ami de Kondo qui la mène à charrette  
> Au bout de cinq heures de voyage, ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit.  
> voilà ! j'espère que cela sera plus clair pour ceux qui n'ont peut être pas compris le déroulement de l'histoire pour l'instant :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chizuru, vêtue d'un kimono pourpre et d'un obi jaune, marchait dans la rue d'un pas rapide.  
Cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu'elle avait quitté le Shinsengumi, et elle mentirait si elle disait que les capitaines ne lui manquaient pas. En fait, chaque capitaine lui manquait terriblement.  
Elle voulait revoir le sourire de Heisuke-kun et rire à ses bêtises avec Nagakura-san.  
Elle voulait discuter avec Harada-san et revoir son sourire apaisant.  
Elle voulait regarder les pétales de sakura tomber avec Saito-san ou encore argumenter sur l'importance de se reposer avec Hijikata-san.  
Et enfin, elle voulait voir Okita-san. Juste le voir, voir son sourire narquois et subir ses taquineries. Même l'entendre dire « Je vais te tuer » apaiserait son cœur, qui saignait dû à cette longue séparation.  
_Tu es désespérante..._ se dit-elle.  
Essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle considérait maintenant comme du passé, elle entra dans la clinique de Matsumoto-sensei.  
Dès le premier jour, il avait accepté de la prendre comme infirmière, en apprenant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé son père, qu'elle était seule et presque sans argent.  
Elle changea rapidement son kimono pourpre pour son kimono d'infirmière, rose et simple, et se dirigea vers les chambres des patients. Il n'était encore que l'aube et pourtant son travail commençait déjà.  
Elle donnait à manger aux patients, les aidait à se changer, nettoyait leurs blessures et changeait leurs pansements. De temps en temps, elle livrait des médicaments à certains endroits de la ville. C'était ça, son quotidien depuis cinq semaines, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Le premier jour de son arrivée avait été très dur mentalement et physiquement. Elle s'était retrouvée seule après avoir passé une année entourée par les capitaines. Ce changement soudain lui avait causé un grand choc. Puis, elle avait dû passer une journée entière à nettoyer sa maison, qui était très poussiéreuse, n'ayant pas été habitée depuis très longtemps. Heureusement, ses voisins, qui avaient plusieurs dettes envers son père, lui avaient fourni trois repas par jour pendant une semaine, jusqu'à qu'elle puisse s'en sortir seule.  
Elle soupira légèrement en repensant à sa situation, ce qui attira l'attention du vieil homme à qui elle était en train de bander le bras.  
-Et bien, jeune demoiselle, pourquoi donc soupirez-vous ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
-Ah, euh.. Ce n'est rien du tout, Monsieur, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se courbant légèrement.  
-Une jeune fille telle que vous ne devrait pas se soucier de la vie comme cela ! Si vous avez un problème, il faut le régler au plus vite ! Il faut profiter de votre jeunesse, Mademoiselle !  
-Je vous remercie, Monsieur, répondit-elle en souriant  
-Vieil homme que je suis, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, les regrets, les peines et les pertes... Alors, jeune demoiselle, si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est qu'il faut faire en sorte de ne pas avoir de regrets, un seul regret peut vous gâcher votre vie entière...  
Chizuru écouta très attentivement les sages paroles du vieil homme. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il disait la vérité, mais cette vérité, était-elle valable dans sa situation ? En y réfléchissant, que voulaitt-elle vraiment ?  
Okita Souji...  
Voilà ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Mais un vulgaire caillou ne pourra que rêver d'être un diamant, tandis qu'elle ne pourra que rêver d'être acceptée par Okita Souji.

Le vieil homme regarda les yeux de la jeune infirmière et remarqua l'hésitation, la peur et la tristesse traversant ses yeux. Oui, il avait regretté beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, même pour des inconnus, comme cette jeune fille.  
\- N'ayez pas peur ! Il vaut mieux avoir fait et regretter que ne pas avoir essayé et le regretter toute sa vie, comme disait mon père ! s'exclama-t-il d'un petit rire.  
Chizuru le regarda et sourit à son tour, remerciant les Dieux de lui avoir envoyé cet homme. En manque de mots pour le remercier, elle salua très bas en espérant que cet homme ressentirait toute sa gratitude. Elle sortit sans un mot, en réfléchissant profondément à ses actions futures.  
Le vieil homme sourit, heureux d'avoir pu aider cette jeune fille.

* * *

 

 _Cela fait déjà six semaines qu'elle est partie..._ pensa Souji.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle partirait comme cela, sans prévenir personne et sans dire au revoir à personne. Même si c'était une fille, même si elle ne se battait pas avec eux sur le champ de bataille, elle faisait partie d'eux. Elle était une partie d'eux, même si personne n'osait le dire à haute voix. Elle connaissait leurs secrets, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, leurs préférences et leurs dégoûts. Elle était une bougie qui éclaire leur sombre monde. Mais elle était partie maintenant...  
Elle avait planifié son voyage depuis longtemps et sans qu'il ne le remarque. Elle n'était pas aussi facile à lire que ce que je pensais... pensa-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Après que Kondo-san leur ait annoncé son départ, tous les capitaines, très choqués, exigèrent des explications. Même Saito n'avait pu masquer son choc. Calmement, le Commandant avait annoncé que c'était sa décision et qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir.  
Une semaine après son départ, à l'heure du déjeuner, Souji avait eu une crise de toux. Devant tout le monde, et sans qu'il put le cacher. Tout le monde avait été surpris qu'il ait la tuberculose, une maladie grave et incurable, sans qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte. C'était alors au tour de Souji d'être surpris quand il apprit que même Hijikata n'était pas au courant. Il pensait que Chizuru lui avait dit avant de partir, mais elle avait tenu sa promesse jusqu'au bout.  
Il avait maintenant interdiction de quitter son lit, surveillé par le très strict Vice-Commandant.  
Il passa cinq semaines au lit, la plupart du temps pensant à Chizuru. Chaque petite chose la lui rappelait à son souvenir. Sachant qu'aucun des capitaines ne savait cuisiner, tout le monde regrettait la délicieuse cuisine de leur ancienne protégée. Les jardins n'étaient plus aussi bien entretenus que quand Chizuru était là, ce qui l'attrista légèrement, car la beauté de la nature était quelque chose qu'il appréciait depuis son enfance. De nombreux détails lui rappelait la jeune fille. Mais elle était partie à jamais maintenant... pensait-t-il amèrement.  
Un jour, après une autre de ses nombreuses quintes de toux, Kondo-san et Hijikata-san était venus à sa chambre pour lui annoncer : « Tu vas partir à Edo, au cabinet de Matsumoto-sensei, et sans objection. ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, il a été corrigé par TheFrenchChibi , un grand merci à elle !


	4. Rencontre nouvelle et ... ancienne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

C'était le jour de congé de Chizuru, et elle en profita pour chercher des informations sur la localisation de son père. Elle entra prudemment dans son ancien bureau, et ouvrit les fenêtres pour avoir plus de lumière. Depuis son arrivée à Edo, elle n'avait pas osé entrer dans cette pièce. Il y avait plusieurs feuilles et livres éparpillés sur le sol en bois et sur le bureau. Elle commença à lire attentivement chaque document qui se trouvait dans la salle. La plupart parlaient de médecine, et les avait déjà lu étant plus jeune.  
Après quelques heures de lecture, il lui restait à peu près le tiers des documents à lire, et elle n'avait toujours rien découvert sur son père. Au moins, elle avait enrichit ses connaissances en médecine.  
Elle décida alors de prendre une pause pour aller déjeuner. La chance n'était décidément pas avec elle : il ne lui restait ni légumes ni riz pour préparer son déjeuner. En soupirant, elle se prépara rapidement pour aller au marché.  
Elle mit un kimono violet orné de décorations florales éparpillées sur les manches et le bas , accompagné d'un obi noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon bas avec une épingle dorée. C'était une tenue que lui avait acheté son père quelques jours avant son départ pour Kyoto, et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la porter.  
Enfin, prête à partir, elle prit un panier et se dirigea vers le marché, qui se trouvait à un quart d'heure de chez elle. Après avoir acheté tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle fut arrêtée sur le chemin du retour par une grande foule. Portée par sa curiosité, elle se faufila entre les badauds jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'avant du "spectacle".  
La foule formait un cercle, et au centre était un homme, sûrement un marchand de fruits, une pomme dans une main, et le col du kimono d'un petit garçon dans l'autre.  
-Tu as osé voler un de mes fruits, petit morveux ?! Réponds-moi ! cria l'homme en secouant le pauvre garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans. Le garçon resta silencieux, le regard dirigé vers le sol. L'homme lâcha soudainement la pomme qu'il avait dans la main et se prépara à le frapper. Mais, avant même que le poing de l'homme n'atteigne le visage de l'enfant, Chizuru intervint.  
-Attendez ! S'il vous plaît, attendez ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux. Je payerais pour ce qu'il a pris, mais s'il vous plaît, ne le frappez pas ! Elle saisit une petite bourse et en sortit quelques pièces. Voilà, c'est le prix de cette pomme, lâchez-le s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en tendant les pièces au marchand.  
L'homme dévisagea la jeune femme en face de lui. Il jeta assez violemment le garçon à terre, lui tendit le fruit et s'en alla après avoir pris l'argent. La foule commença à se disperser peu à peu. Après tout, les enfants qui volent, qui se font attraper et battre n'étaient pas un spectacle rare à cette époque. C'était même une situation quotidienne.  
Chizuru se dirigea vers l'enfant encore couché par terre et le releva doucement dans ses bras. Elle essuya doucement le visage sale de l'enfant en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et rencontra le sourire d'une belle jeune femme.  
-Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillé ! dit Chizuru en le serrant légèrement dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant légèrement ses cheveux. Il sursauta mais se détendit en se rappelant que c'était la femme qui lui avait évité un coup qui lui aurait brisé la mâchoire. Il se releva lentement puis se courba très bas pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.  
-Je vous remercie... murmura-t-il.  
\- Relève-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, dit-elle en souriant. Ah, et voilà ta pomme ! Je m'appelle Yukimura Chizuru, et toi ?  
-Je m'appelle...Souta... dit-il la tête basse.  
-Tu as un beau prénom, Souta-kun ! Où sont tes parents ?  
-Je n'en ai pas... dit-il tristement.  
-Oh... Viens avec moi ! On va aller acheter des dangos ! Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-elle en le guidant vers un marchand de pâtisseries. Il ne répondit pas et se laissa guider par cette femme qui était sûrement un ange.  
À cette époque, la bonté était rare, presque inexistante.  
Il était né dans la rue, et y avait grandi. Le vol, les coups, le malheur et la solitude étaient des choses quotidiennes, mais la gentillesse et la bonté étaient des choses dont il ne pouvait que rêver. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une mère au sourire et à la main aussi chaleureuse que cette jeune femme. Il redescendit sur terre quand elle lui tendit une brochette de dango avec un sourire toujours aussi bienveillant. Ils s'installèrent sur un petit banc et dégustèrent leurs pâtisseries en silence.  
-Il faut que je parte, dit Chizuru en se levant. Tiens, cela devrait te permettre de manger correctement pendant un certain temps. Prends bien soin de toi.  
Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu contenant quelques pièces, et s'en alla.  
L'enfant regarda d'un air incrédule les pièces.  
Un ange. C'était un ange. Elle était l'ange qui était venu le sauver.  
Ne voulant pas que cet ange disparaisse de sitôt, Souta la suivit discrètement.

* * *

 

Ayant la désagréable sensation d'être suivie, Chizuru jeta quelques coups d’œil discrets derrière elle pour repérer la personne qui la suivait. C'était cet enfant, Souta-kun. Elle soupira de soulagement, remerciant les cieux que ce ne soit pas un voleur ou pire qui la suivait. Elle continua ainsi son chemin, l'enfant toujours derrière elle.  
Arrivant dans une ruelle déserte, Chizuru s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire signe à l'enfant de s'approcher. Il avança lentement, honteux de s'être fait prendre. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle se baissa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie, Souta-kun ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Je...Vous... Sauver...Ange... répondit-il la tête basse.  
-Je ne comprends pas, Souta-kun. Peux-tu répéter ?  
-Vous êtes un ange ! s'écria-il soudainement, surprenant la jeune femme. Vous êtes un ange, vous m'avez sauvé, nourrit et offert de l'argent...  
-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas un ange, ria légèrement Chizuru. _Je suis même le contraire, un démon..._ de dit-elle intérieurement. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant...  
-Non ! Personne n'aurait fait cela ! Vous êtes un ange ! Vous avez le même sourire que la maman de mes rêves et... et... !  
Il la regarda les yeux débordant de larmes, des yeux si pleins d'espoirs, qu'elle ne pouvait le contredire. Cette phrase _« la maman de mes rêves »_ lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle aussi, elle avait pendant longtemps rêvé de cette mère absente, bien que son père soit présent. Alors pour un pauvre enfant, n'ayant personne pour le soutenir et le rassurer, et pour couronner le tout, vivant dans la rue, il était normal qu'il la voit comme un ange, pour la petite bonté qu'elle lui avait offerte.  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et il pleura à chaudes larmes contre son épaule. Il l'entoura de ses bras maigres, comme pour être sûr que ce mirage ne s'envole pas. Pendant qu'elle le réconfortait, elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de lui.

L'emmener à un orphelinat ? Il serait sûrement refusé, tous les orphelinats d'Edo étaient pleins.

Le ramener avec elle... ?

Elle avait les moyens de le nourrir et de le faire vivre confortablement, mais elle devait impérativement voyager pour retrouver les traces de son père... Et voyager avec un enfant pourrait s'avérer dangereux.  
_Mais pourrais-je me pardonner si je le laisse ici ? Non..._  
Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, mais il garda tout de même ses bras sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en lui caressant sa joue humide.  
-J'ai une maison et je vis seule... Tu veux me tenir compagnie ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.  
Il resta bouche bée, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ou si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle lui reposa la question en comprenant qu'il était confus.  
_Une maison...? Un lit... ? Une... Une maman.. ?_  
Il écarquilla ses yeux vert clair à mesure qu'il comprenait puis hocha la tête vigoureusement, ayant encore du mal à formuler ses mots. Souriante, elle se releva, prit sa main et se dirigea vers leur maison.  
Après avoir eu un déjeuner tardif, Chizuru avait passé l'après-midi à dorloter son nouveau protégé. Elle le lava avec les meilleurs savons qu'elle avait, lui coupa ses cheveux noirs de différentes longueurs en une coupe qui atteignait ses épaules. Elle ressortit ses anciens kimonos qu'elle portait étant enfant pour les lui donner. Bien sur, la plupart étaient ornés de décorations féminines, mais cela n'avait pas dérangé Souta, qui étaient heureux d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements.  
Finalement, après leurs après-midi chargée, ils dînèrent et s'installèrent dans la salle des invités.  
Chizuru lui expliqua rapidement sa situation : son père avait disparu à Kyoto, elle était allée l'y chercher, mais avait fini par rentrer, ne trouvant aucun signe de son père afin de mieux préparer ses prochains voyages. Elle évita de lui parler du Shinsengumi et de ses pouvoirs de démon.  
Il lui relata à son tour qu'il avait toujours vécu dans la rue, qu'il ne connaissait pas ses parents.  
Après ce triste épisode, Souta finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ange qui lui caressait les cheveux.  
-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'occuper d'un enfant avant mes 18 ans... marmonna-t-elle, riant légèrement de sa propre situation.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Chizuru dû laisser le garçon à la maison pour aller travailler. Malgré quelques règles ("ne jamais entrer dans le bureau de son père", "n'ouvrir la porte à personne", "rester sagement à la maison"...) qui auraient fait bouder n'importe quel autre enfant, Souta avait souri et l'étreignit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, admirant sa « maman » avec des yeux pétillants.  
Elle l'étreignit en retour et se dirigea vers le cabinet du docteur Matsumoto.

-Yukimura-chan ! s'écria le médecin à l'entrée de l'infirmière dans son cabinet, vêtue de son kimono rose de travail. Un nouveau patient est arrivé hier, je voudrais que tu ailles l'aider à se nettoyer, il a fait un très long voyage.  
Chizuru avait remarqué que la malice dans les yeux de son patron son sourire n'avait fait que confirmer son impression. Elle hocha la tête puis alla réchauffer de l'eau et prendre des serviettes propres.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du nouveau patient et ouvrit la porte après avoir signalé sa présence.  
-Je serais votre infirmière pendant votre séjour ici. Je serais à votre disposition pour tout renseignement. Elle se courba légèrement en entrant dans la pièce, sans voir à quoi ressemblait le patient. Je vais vous aider à faire votre toilette, si vous voulez bien vous-  
Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant de qui était le patient. Non, c'était impossible. Non, elle devait rêver. Il ne pouvait pas être ici.

-Okita-san... ! s'écria-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.  
Le fameux patient était en train de regarder pensivement à travers la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre, sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles de l'infirmière, quand il entendit son nom délicieusement prononcé par une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis quatre longs mois. Il se retourna et-  
-Chizuru-chan ! C'était à son tour d'être surpris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été corrigé par TheFrenchChibi, un très grand merci à elle !
> 
> Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît, vos avis me sont importants ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *oni : démon  
> *tadaima : "Je suis rentrée"  
> *okaeri : "Bon retour"  
> *kanji : alphabet chinois aussi utilisé en japonais

Le voyage de Souji avait duré une semaine, qui était passé très vite. Ses yeux vides regardaient le paysage qui passait sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
Il s'éloignait lentement de Kyoto, du Shinsengumi et de Kondo -san. Il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre quand il avait neuf ans, quand il avait juré qu'il protégerait et servirait Kondo-san jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais le "démon", Hijikata-san, l'avait envoyé à Edo en espérant un miracle qui le soigne de sa maladie. Sa vie n'avait plus de goût, plus de sens, plus d'espoir, plus rien. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui, plus rapidement que quand il avait apprit qu'il avait la tuberculose.

Il était inutile, maintenant. Si inutile, qu'ils l'avaient viré du Shinsengumi, là où il appartenait.

Il était arrivé au cabinet du docteur Matsumoto la veille au soir, et il s'enfermait depuis dans sa chambre. Le docteur l'avait informé qu'une infirmière allait venir lui rendre visite le lendemain. Il n'avait pas répondu, s'était contenté de s'allonger dans le futon et s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain, comme prévu, l'infirmière était venue le voir, mais il ignora simplement sa présence. Il regardait les personnes défiler dans la rue pensivement.  
_Chizuru habitait à Edo, auraient-ils la possibilité de se rencontrer ?_  
Puis, il entendit la voix mélodieuse de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quatre longs mois, et celle qui occupait ses pensées en ce moment même. Il se retourna et il la vit... Elle s'était embellie, elle était devenue une vraie femme. Son corps s'était plus développé, son visage plus embellit. Elle était devenue une femme magnifique en seulement quatre mois. Elle fut la première à reprendre ses esprits après cette rencontre inattendue, et s'avança lentement vers la petite table au bout de la chambre pour y poser les serviettes et le seau d'eau chaude. Elle restait dos à lui pour ne pas rencontrer son regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, Souji était ressortit de sa transe, capable de porter un masque joyeux et de faire face à Chizuru.

-Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il d'un ton faussement jovial, quelle rencontre inattendue, n'est-ce pas, Chizuru-chan ?  
Elle se raidit légèrement puis prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour enfin rencontrer son regard. Elle sourit à son tour, faussement.

-Oui, c'est très inattendu, Okita-san. Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien. Il faut avouer que tu es assez sournoise, Chizuru-chan. Tu es partie, sans prévenir personne, même Oni* Hijikata-san a été très surpris ! Il ria légèrement pour détendre la tension présente dans la pièce.

-Oui, c'est du passé, maintenant, répondit-elle froidement, pour mettre fin à cette discussion. Si vous voulez bien, je vais maintenant vous laver le haut de votre corps puisque je suis votre infirmière.  
Il ne répliqua pas, surpris par son ton, et se laissa laver sans protestation.

-Hey, Chizuru-chan, dit-il alors qu'elle était lui essuyait la sueur sur son dos. Pourquoi n'as-tu parlé à personne de ma maladie ?

-Car je vous l'avais promis, répondit-elle comme si c'était très évident.

Il se contenta de rire légèrement à cette réponse. Comme elle commençait à lui laver le torse, il avait pu l'observer de très près. Ses longs cils noirs encadrant des yeux couleur noisette, son petit nez, ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses, et sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon bas et sur le côté, rendant ainsi un côté de son cou exposé à ses yeux, et à ses lèvres s'il le voulait. Il était un homme, avec des désirs, et les désirs de Souji se traduisaient sous le nom de Yukimura Chizuru.  
Il avait rêvé plusieurs fois de l'avoir dans ses bras, son corps exposé à ses yeux, ses lèvres, et ses mains. Son désir pour elle grandissait de jour en jour quand elle était encore au Shinsengumi, se multiplia quand elle était partie et augmenta d'un cran maintenant qu'elle était devant lui. Mais lui, pauvre pêcheur, ancien sabre du Shinsengumi, n'avait pas même le droit d'espérer la toucher.

Après avoir terminé de lavé son patient et lui avoir apporté sa médecine, Chizuru quitta Souji et alla dans la chambre du patient suivant. Visage stoïque, elle ne laissa personne deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Personne ne pouvait deviner que son coeur était en train de se briser en ce moment même, et elle garda ce masque insensible jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Elle avait fait le tour des chambres pour vérifier que les patients allaient bien avant de s'en aller, et elle avait donc dû passer voir Souji. Il agita sa main avec son éternel faux sourire jovial et la conseilla d'être prudente. Elle hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla. Elle rentra d'un pas rapide vers sa maison, ne souhaitant que déverser ses larmes si durement retenues. Mais, dans sa précipitation, elle oublia qu'elle partageait sa maison avec quelqu'un, qui l'accueillie avec un énorme sourire en accourant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Souta s'arrêta dans sa course quand il remarqua les yeux rouges de sa « maman », comme si elle allait s'effondrer.

-Maman... ? Murmura-t-il doucement.  
-Comment m'as-tu appelée... ? Dit-elle les yeux écarquillés, les larmes menaçants de tomber.

-Ma...Maman... répéta-t-il incertainement, de peur qu'elle refuse d'être sa mère. Elle lui souria doucement, des larmes de joie coulaient au lieu des larmes de tristesse qu'elle avait retenues toute la journée. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura « Tadaima*, Souta-kun ». Il se nicha dans ses bras en la serrant plus fortement que jamais en lui murmurant joyeusement « Okaeri*, maman... !»

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir tant d'amour et de tendresse d'un petit enfant qu'elle aurait sûrement ignoré si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue.  
Elle laissa ses larmes couler, heureuse que ce petit être soit là pour elle... Après s'être calmée, elle prit la main de son protégé et l'amena dans la cuisine pour qu'ils préparent le repas. Après avoir dîné, Chizuru commença à apprendre à son « fils » à écrire, car elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour lui permettre d'aller à l'école. Cet enfant était assez intelligent et il apprenait les kanji* rapidement. Il remerciait sa maman à chaque fois qu'elle lui écrivait une lettre, et, à la fin de la soirée, il savait écrire son nom : « Yukimura Souta ».

Après avoir mis Souta dans son futon, Chizuru se dirigea à son tour vers son futon. Elle repensa à sa journée. Ce soir, elle était heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, mais cette journée, c'était une autre histoire.

_Comment faire face à la personne dont vous êtes amoureux, et la voir souffrir, prête à mourir ?_

Souji Okita était musclé et en bonne santé avant son départ. Quatre mois après, il était devenu maigre, ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses épaules n'étaient plus aussi larges qu'autrefois, ses yeux n'étaient plus si verts. Il semblait s'éteindre et mourir petit à petit devant elle, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Il pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. _Ce sentiment d'impuissance était plus douloureux qu'une lame qui vous traverse le corps._

Elle, qui avait voulu reprendre contact avec le Shinsengumi, demander de leurs nouvelles, pourrait-t-elle supporter qu'on lui annonce qu'un des capitaines était malade, mourant ou blessé et actuellement sur son lit de mort ? Non. Non, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle ne pouvait pas supporter la mort, pas quand cela touchait une de ses personnes chères.  
Elle avait vu des personnes mortes plus d'une fois, quand elle était avec le Shinsengumi, quand son père était encore avec elle et actuellement en tant qu'infirmière, mais sans que cela lui fasse d'effet. « On ne comprend la gravité de la mort que quand on est sur son lit de mort ou quand un de nos proches est en train de mourir. »  
Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle pleura jusqu'à minuit et s'endormit, voulant quitter la réalité quelques heures, pour rêver d'un monde meilleur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à TheFrenchChibi d'avoir corrigé le chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un chapitre très très court ;'(

Si Souji disait que Chizuru avait changé légèrement, ce serait un euphémisme. Car non, elle s'était complètement métamorphosée. Elle avait été une fillette qui tremblait à la moindre peur, maintenant elle était une femme, qui était prête à faire face à toutes ses peurs et ses difficultés la tête bien haute. Elle avait été une jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas mentir même pour son propre bien, maintenant, elle avait même créé un masque pour cacher ses sentiments.  
 _Les capitaines auraient été bien surpris, s'ils la voyaient maintenant..._ Il ria légèrement à ses pensées.

Son rire se transforma très vite en une quinte violente de toux. Après s'être calmée, il s'attendait à voir une jeune fille courir vers lui en criant un familier « Okita-san ! » avec des yeux légèrement globuleux, mais à la place, cette même jeune fille avait ouvert la porte calmement, lui tendit les antidouleurs avec un verre d'eau et s'en alla après avoir donné quelques consignes.  
Il détestait simplement son masque. Mais avait-il le droit de se plaindre ? Lui, qui avait voulu la tuer dès son arrivée au Shinsengumi ? Lui, qui avait eu un malin plaisir à la menacer quotidiennement de la tuer à la moindre erreur ? Lui qui avait aimé la voir se raidir, baisser les yeux et se faire toute petite quand elle entendait ses menaces ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre de l'épaule froide qu'elle lui offrait.  
C'était une infirmière et il était son patient. Comme si avant, ils n'avaient partagé aucun secret rien qu'entre eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rit ensemble, comme si elle ne lui avait jamais sauvé la vie quand Kazama allait le tuer.  
« C'est du passé », avait-elle dit. Un passé qu'il ferait bien d'oublier, car maintenant, sa maladie empirait, sa mort était de plus en plus proche. Il avait pris la résolution d'attendre sa mort, et simplement arrêter de se battre.  
Tel un lâche...  
Il aurait voulu une mort glorieuse face à un adversaire digne de le tuer, mais il n'aurait qu'une mort pathétique, rongé par la maladie, dans un futon, sans que personne ne se souvienne de l'homme fort et brave, prodige de l'épée, nommé Okita Souji.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas verser des larmes plus pathétiques que son état actuel.

Même Chizuru n'avait plus la peur habituelle dans ses yeux maintenant qu'il était plus faible et inférieur à tout le monde...

* * *

 

Elle se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'Okita quand elle l'entendit tousser. Son masque avait failli se briser quand elle entendit sa souffrance. Elle allait se précipiter dans sa chambre pour l'aider de n'importe quelle façon, comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand elle l'entendait tousser, mais elle se recomposa très vite, attendit et entra dans sa chambre calmement.  
 _Sois calme. Sois froide. Sois forte. Pour que ton cœur ne se blesse plus_ , avait encore dit cette voix.  
Alors, aussi courageusement que possible, elle l'avait écouté. Elle entra dans la chambre, lui donna des antidouleurs, et s'en alla. Comme s'il était un simple homme malade. Comme s'il n'était pas l'homme qui possédait son cœur... son cœur brisé, qu'il avait inconsciemment détruit.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme sur le point de mourir ? Pourquoi avait-elle été empoisonnée par la maladie appelée « amour »... ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! :)  
> Voilà quelques détailles à propos de cette histoire:  
> -Chizuru a quitté sa maison à la recherche de son père à 16 ans et demi. Elle reste un an et quelques mois avec les capitaines et les quittes à 17 ans et 8 mois.  
> -Elle a maintenant 18 ans ( vous n'êtes pas perdus pour l'instant ? x) )  
> -Souji a 22 ans  
> -Kazama a 25 ans  
> -Souta a 7 ans  
> -Heisuke a 19 ans

Hachant les légumes plutôt imprudemment avec un assez grand couteau, la tête dans les nuages, Chizuru se coupa sévèrement le doigt, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas sachant qu'elle était un démon, et que sa blessure guérirait dans les secondes qui viennent.

Mais elle oublia un petit détail.

Souta, derrière elle, se précipita dès qu'il vit qu'elle s'était blessée, et, en conséquence, vit toute la scène de sa guérison. Il resta bouche bée devant son pouvoir surhumain, comprenant très bien que ce n'était pas une guérison normal pour un humain. Il releva ses yeux pour croiser le regard de sa mère, les siens écarquillés, apeurés d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire.  
Au lieu de crier « monstre ! » et de s'enfuir en courant comme elle l'avait prévu, Souta s'écria de joie en l'appelant « ange », en la louant sur comment elle était parfaite pour un simple être humain, et qu'il était soulagé que grâce à ses pouvoirs d'«ange », elle avait pu se guérir.  
_Cet enfant m'étonnera toujours..._ pensa-t-elle en riant.  
\- Calme-toi, Souta-kun, je ne suis pas un ange, je suis... Je suis... le contraire... un démon...  
Comme l'enfant ne répondait pas, elle lui expliqua ses origines, comment les Yukimura avaient été détruits et qu'elle était la seule survivante de ce clan de démons.  
Souta se contenta de sourire en lui enlaçant la taille, et lui murmura qu'elle était sa maman, qu'il l'aimait et lui promit de ne rien dire à personne.  
_C'est lui le vrai ange..._ pensa Chizuru en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

* * *

Après leur diner, Chizuru montra sa forme de démon à Souta et il la complimenta sincèrement sur sa beauté.  
_Pouvoirs... Démon... Le clan Yukimura..._  
Comme après avoir eu une révélation soudaine, la jeune femme se précipita au bureau de son père et fouilla dans les documents proprement rangés sur le bureau.  
Elle cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose, sans le trouver, en marmonnant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, qu'il allait le guérir.  
Essayant de calmer sa maman, Souta trébucha sur une boîte scellée avec des cordes qui était tomber des étagères. Elle se précipita vers lui pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal.  
\- J'ai trébuché sur cette boîte... marmonna-t-il en frottant ses paumes endoloris.  
\- Quelle boîte, Souta-kun ? demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer la boîte, qu'elle prit dans ses mains pour l'inspecter.  
Après avoir défait les cordes, elle trouva plusieurs manuscrit et une carte qu'elle commença à lire.

 _« Cette nuit a été une nuit fatale pour le clan Yukimura. Les humains ont attaqué par milliers durant la nuit afin de trouver la source divine. Cette source permet de guérir toutes les maladies que la nature a créé pour punir les humains, de rendre les terres les plus incultivables très fertiles. Après avoir brûlé et tué tous les habitants du village, les humains ont frénétiquement cherché la source, sans savoir que seulement les personnes appartenant à la famille royale peuvent la voir et y accéder. Ils ont ensuite quitté le village comme si aucune vie n'avait été prise en vain et ont pensé que cette source était inexistante._ _  
__Le roi, la reine et leur famille est morte. Seule la princesse Yukimura Chizuru, le prince Yukimura Kaoru, frère jumeau de la princesse, qui reste introuvable, et moi même, Yukimura Kôdo, sommes les seuls survivants de ce génocide du plus puissant clan des démons._ _  
__J'ai récupéré la princesse, actuellement amnésique après s'être frappée la tête en tombant dans un ravin. Je vais créer un élixir qui pourra augmenter mes pouvoirs afin de tuer tous les humains au Japon, et le sang royale de la princesse sera très utile._ __  
Moi, Yukimura Kôdo, jure que le clan Yukimura revivra et deviendra plus fort que jamais et que les humains subiront le même traitement qu'a subit le clan Yukimura. »

  
Cela avait été écrit par son père il y a des dizaines d'années...  
Les yeux de Chizuru devinrent larmoyant à la lecture de ce court passage. Elle avait un frère jumeau.. ? Elle était une princesse ? Tous les habitants de son clan étaient morts pour une source ?

_« Cette source permet de guérir toute les maladies que la nature a créé pour punir les humains »_

  
Guérirait-elle la maladie d'Okita-san... ?  
Elle chercha frénétiquement d'autres manuscrits mais elle ne trouva que des papiers parlant d'elle tout au long de sa vie.  
_« Elle ne se souvient plus de rien de son passé, elle sera plus facile à corrompre quand je créerais l'Ochimizu »_ _  
__« Le docteur Matsumato a vue la guérison surhumaine de Chizuru, j'ai dû donc lui expliquer toute l'histoire. »_  
_« Chizuru ne se rend toujours pas compte de sa vrai nature, elle a 14 ans. »_ _  
__« Elle a 16 ans aujourd'hui. Elle a atteint l'âge nubile. Je lui ai acheté de beaux kimono afin qu'elle puisse ressembler à la princesse qu'elle devrait être, cela va peut-être pouvoir augmenter la puissance et l'efficacité de son sang. »_

_Ai-je été pendant tout ce temps un moyen de compléter l'Oshimizu... ?_

Kazama avait raison quand il avait dit que son père ne la considérait pas comme sa fille...  
Il n'avait pas menti, tout était vrai.  
Souta tenait l'avant bras de Chizuru pour essayer de la réconforter de son mieux. Il l'entendit marmonner pendant qu'elle lisait les manuscrits et il avait pu comprendre l'essentiel.  
Elle était orpheline comme il l'avait été avant de la rencontrer.

Elle froissa légèrement entre ses doigts un des manuscrits. Elle avait une envie terrible de pleurer, mais elle se retiendrait. Elle n'allait pas encore montrer sa faiblesse à son jeune protégé, elle n'était plus la fillette qui pleurait au moindre petit problème. Elle était forte. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations pour mieux contrôler ses émotions et fit face à l'enfant avec un faux sourire pour lui demander d'aller jouer dehors.  
Les yeux de Souta s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes en voyant son faux sourire.  
-S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît... Ne me donnez pas se faux sourire, maman... Je suis votre enfant... Vous n'avez pas à cacher vos émotions comme cela devant moi... ! Dit-il la voix brisée en enroulant ses petits bras autour d'elle et en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle le serra contre elle tout en pleurant à son tour et en s'excusant frénétiquement. Elle s'excusait de lui avoir fait de la peine, de ne pas assurer correctement son rôle de mère, de l'avoir traité comme un inconnu, d'avoir osé porter cet horrible masque devant lui. Toutes ces larmes amères qu'elle avait retenu pendant six mois de douleurs et d'emprisonnement coulèrent sans qu'elle puissent les arrêter.

  
Différent sentiments se bousculaient en elle.

Du chagrin, après avoir apprit que son père était introuvable.

De la douleur, après avoir découvert que l'homme pour lequel elle éprouvait secrètement des sentiments profonds était gravement malade.  
Du désespoir, après qu'elle ait à nouveau rencontré cet homme qui avait les portes de la mort grandes ouvertes.

Et enfin, torture, après qu'elle ait découvert que son « père » l'avait élevée seulement pour mettre au point l'Oshimizu. Il n'y avait pas d'amour quand il lui souriait.

Il n'y avait pas d'amour quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait complexé par son physique, et qu'il lui avait offert de beaux et chers vêtements pour qu'elle se sente belle il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Aucun amour, il agissait seulement pour l'Oshimizu.  
Tous ses sentiments se déversèrent en même temps que ses larmes, purifiant ainsi son cœur. Plus les larmes coulaient, plus son cœur se sentait léger. Plus les larmes coulaient, plus ses objectifs semblaient plus clairs, plus évidents.

  
Il n'avait fallu qu'un petit enfant pour qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Après un petit moment, Souta se calma et réconforta sa mère qui s'arrêta de pleurer longtemps après lui. Elle le relâcha doucement et il essuya les larmes qui tachaient encore ses joues.  
-Je te remercie, Souta-kun...murmura-t-elle la voix encore tremblante. Tu es sûrement la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, et elle lui caressa gentiment la joue pour effacer des dernières traces de larmes. Je dois faire un long voyage pour que je sois... pour que nous soyons enfin heureux, pour que l'on puisse vivre en toute tranquillité, pour que nous n'ayons plus aucune peine ni aucune inquiétude ou douleur...  
-D'accord, mais où allez-vous ? Demanda le garçon avec curiosité, très heureux à l'idée qu'ils puissent vivre heureux.  
-Je dois aller à l'Est, dans mes terres natales, lui dit-elle, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites moi ce que vous pensez s'il vous plaît !  
> Bonne journée !


	8. Chapter 8

Et revoilà Chizuru, encore métamorphosée. Hier, elle portait son indestructible masque et le lendemain son sourire sincère, plus brillant que des diamants, éclairait la salle sombre dans laquelle il vivait et certainement où il mourrait aussi.  
-Et bien, Chizuru-chan, que me vaut l'honneur de voir un si beau sourire lors de cette triste et pluvieuse matinée ? Demanda Souji à son infirmière.  
-De quoi parlez-vous, Okita-san ? Répondit-elle en rangeant les kimonos blancs et fraîchement lavés de son patient. Je porte se sourire tous les jours.  
-Penses-tu que je suis aveugle ? Demanda-t-il, son ancien ton jovial complètement disparu pour être remplacé par une voix sombre et pleine de dangers. Le sourire que tu m'offres depuis un mois maintenant était faux. Tes yeux étaient morts. Puis te revoilà, encore métamorphosée du jour au lendemain...  
Il se releva de son lit et s'approcha lentement d'elle par derrière. Elle ne bougeait pas, paralysée depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa sombre voix. Elle frissonna en le sentant se rapprocher, petit à petit, jusqu'à que leurs corps ne soient distants que de quelques centimètres. Il leva lentement sa main pour la poser sur son épaule et la retourner afin de la regarder dans les yeux, mais la voix du docteur Matsumoto appelant Chizuru l'arrêta. Elle se précipita et quitta la salle sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Dans sa précipitation, elle frôla sa poitrine et pu sentir son odeur masculine troublante tandis qu'il sentait sa séduisante odeur florale.  
Souji soupira, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui prendre. Elle le rendait faible, instable, rendant ses sentiments et ses actes plus difficilement gérables. Il finit par se rasseoir sur son futon et admira la journée pluvieuse d'octobre, sachant qu'ils allaient encore se confronter plusieurs fois cette journée. Elle était son infirmière, après tout.

* * *

-Oui, Matsumoto-sensei, m'avez-vous appelé ? Demanda Chizuru une fois arrivée au bureau de son patron.  
-Ah, Yukimura-chan ! Tu voulais me parler ce matin. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda le docteur avec son éternel sourire bienveillant.

-Ah, oui... C'est à propos de mon père...

-As-tu réussi à trouver une quelconque information sur lui ?

-Oui... enfin non... pas exactement. Hier, j'ai fouillé son bureau et j'ai trouvé quelque information sur mon passé et j'ai lu que vous saviez que je suis un démon et que...

-Ah, oui, je me rappelle tout à fait de cette histoire, ainsi que celle de ta famille...

-J'aimerais partir quelque temps dans mes terres natales, afin de trouver des réponses...

-Ce sera dangereux... Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller toute seule ?

-Oui, Matsumoto-sensei. Mais... Il y a un léger problème... J'ai adoptée un enfant, Souta-kun. Il a sept ans. C'est un enfant intelligent et calme...

-Tu veux que je le garde jusqu'à que tu revienne, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui... S'il vous plaît...

-C'est d'accord, répondit le docteur sans hésitation. Tu sais que moi et ma femme n'avont jamais eu d'enfants, alors on a un léger faible pour eux. On gardera Souta-kun pour toi, Yukimura-chan !  
La jeune femme se baissa plusieurs fois pour montrer sa gratitude. Cependant, le docteur avait encore quelques consignes à donner.  
-Yukimura-chan, je sais que tu veux aller dans tes terres natales pour cette fameuse source, dit-il avec une voix grave. Les yeux de Chizuru s'écarquillèrent, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons du docteur. Et je sais que c'est pour sauver ce jeune capitaine, Okita Souji, continua-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dois en aucun cas ramener une goûte de cette source en dehors de ces terres.

-Pourquoi ?! Cela pourrait le sauver et le guérir... ! Dit-elle paniquée.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Yukimura-chan, dit-il calmement. Si quelqu'un découvre cette source, ce serait une catastrophe planétaire.

-Comment ?

-Tous les Japonais voudront la boire et arroser leurs cultures avec, en conséquence, il y aura une guerre pour la sécession de cette source. Puis, la rumeur circulera à travers le monde et les autres pays vont tuer tous les Japonais, femmes et enfants y compris, pour s'entre-tuer ensuite, pour cette source. Les mers et les océans deviendront rouges, teintés par le sang humain. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses, tu voudras en premier temps sauver une personne, puis une autre et une autre jusqu'à que quelqu'un découvre la source. L'être humain n'est jamais heureux de ce qu'il a...

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Chizuru le coupa gentiment.

-Mais je ne puis pas humaine... Je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que les êtres humains, ni leurs corps d'ailleurs...

-Je vois qu'il est impossible de te faire changer d'avis, soupira Matsumoto-sensei. Sois prudente, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Merci, sensei.

Elle se courba puis quitta la salle.

De retours chez elle au coucher du soleil, elle retrouva Souta endormie devant la porte, attendant son retour. Elle ria légèrement avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et le poser sur son futon. Elle lui embrassa le front et s'en alla pour préparer le dîner pensivement.

_Allait-il accepter facilement qu'elle parte sans lui ?_

Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour sa mère, et elle ne pourrait pas résister si elle voyait son regard triste. Il était devenu une partie essentielle de sa vie et elle ne pourrait pas s'imaginer une vie sans lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter un si beau cadeau, mais les dieux l'avaient bien gâté. Une fois le dîner terminé, elle partit chercher son petit garçon. Ce dernier lui sauta au cou une fois réveillé. Après une légère bataille de chatouilles, ils s'installèrent pour manger tranquillement. Il lui relata avec enthousiasme sa journée en lui répétant, comme chaque soir, combien il était heureux qu'elle soit sa mère. Après un silence confortable, Chizuru entama la conversation sur son voyage.

-Demain, je vais aller chez nos voisins récupérer le cheval que mon père leur avait prêté il y a fort longtemps et que l'on n'avait  
jamais récupéré. Ensuite, je préparerai mes affaires pour le voyage. Et pour terminer, après-demain, je te déposerais au cabinet du docteur Matsumoto-sensei, et je partirais 15 jours.

Après avoir terminé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Souta pour voir sa réaction.  
Il était pétrifié avec ses baguettes à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche. Sa main avait commencé à trembler doucement puis assez violemment. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et il déposa lentement son bol et sa baguette sur la table en baissant les yeux. Quand il vivait encore dans la rue, un des enfants lui avait raconté que sa mère l'avait déposé chez un médecin et lui avait promis de revenir le chercher plus tard. Malheureusement, elle n'était jamais revenue et le médecin l'avait jetée à la rue deux semaines après. Et s'il lui arrivait la même chose ? Dès que ses larmes coulèrent, Chizuru se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Il la supplia de la prendre avec lui, et à contrecœur, elle dû accepter.

* * *

Après deux jours, leurs affaires étaient prêtes, et ils partirent à cheval, Souta assis devant et Chizuru, qui s'était encore déguisée en garçon pour ne pas être dérangée lors du voyage. Elle avait pris la carte qu'elle avait trouvée dans la boîte, et au lieu de prendre son kodachi, avait pris à la place une vieille épée sans valeur mais encore en bon état. C'était après tout à cause de son kodachi que trois hommes l'avaient poursuivie sa première nuit à Kyoto. Elle sortie de sa transe quand elle entendit l'enfant devant elle lui parler.  
-Maman, maman. Vous m'avez dit que nous allons dans vos terres natales afin de trouver notre bonheur. Il y a quoi de spécial là-bas qui puisse nous aider ? Demanda le garçon devant elle en caressant la crinière noire du cheval. Soupirant calmement à sa question, elle décida de tout lui expliquer.

-Tu vois, il y a un homme dont je suis amoureuse. Il est malade, très malade, et il va certainement mourir... Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de continuer. Et il y a une source de démons qui peut l'aider à guérir. Je veux lui sauver la vie. S'il meurt, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Je ne saurai plus comment prendre soin de toi, ni prendre soin de moi... Voilà pourquoi je veux aller là-bas. Tant qu'il reste vivant, je serais heureuse. Mais s'il meurt... J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ensuite...

-Je comprends ! S'exclama le garçon.  
-Tu comprends ? S'étonna la jeune mère.

-Oui ! Si vous étiez malade et qu'il y ait un moyen de vous sauver, je n'hésiterais pas à parcourir le monde pour vous trouver un remède !

_Quelle innocence..._ pensa-t-elle en le serrant légèrement dans ses bras.  
Ils galopèrent pendant quelque temps pour arriver plus vite à Kyoto, leur dernier arrêt avant de pouvoir arriver dans ses terres natales. Elle espérait qu'un des capitaines surveillait l'entrée de la ville afin de passer plus facilement. Trois jours de galops et deux nuits à dormir à sur le sol dur étaient épuisant, et plus encore pour l'enfant. Après avoir vécu à Kyoto pendant un an, elle connaissait désormais toutes les bonnes auberges et les mauvaises, les endroits bien fréquentés ou non.  
Enfin arrivé à l'entrée de la ville, trois heures avant le coucher du soleil, Chizuru et Souta se sont fait arrêter par les gardes. Elle se laissa fouiller sans se plaindre, sachant qu'elle ne portait rien de suspect et aucune marchandise avec elle. Les gardes vidèrent leur petit sac de vêtements par terre et Souta essaya de protester, mais fut arrêté par la main douce de Chizuru. Elle lui murmura de rester calme jusqu'à la fin, que cela était nécessaire. Boudant légèrement, il finit par accepter leur traitement indélicat et alla jouer avec leur cheval marron à la crinière noire. Malheureusement, elle ne pu trouver aucun capitaine du Shinsengumi, et c'est une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle pu enfin franchir l'entrée de la ville.  
Elle continua sa route en direction de l'auberge et fit un arrêt chez un marchand de fruits afin d'acheter quelque chose pour elle et Souta.  
Elle allait sortir son porte-monnaie et payer pour les trois pommes qu'elle avait pris, quand quelqu'un de très inattendu posa sa main sur son épaule...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Il a été corrigé par TheFrenchFujoshi, un grand merci à elle!
> 
> Laissez moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît :) c'est très important pour moi, cela m'encourage beaucoup ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Des yeux rouges comme le sang, des cheveux blonds et une haute carrure, de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu croiser, c'était la pire rencontre qu'elle ait pu faire en venant à Kyoto.  
Kazama se tenait devant elle avec un large sourire arrogant. Elle repoussa fermement la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-J'aime bien... non... J'ai beaucoup ce regard, Chizuru. Un regard d'une Kazama. Dur, beau et respectable, lui dit-il en riant, un rire toujours si arrogant. Elle ne répondit pas, paya pour les fruits et commença à partir, tandis que Souta était toujours sur le cheval dévisageant le grand homme blond.  
Après quelques mètres, ce même homme légèrement effrayant commença à les suivre avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage.  
-Maman... chuchota discrètement l'enfant. Il nous suit...  
-Appelle-moi papa, et oui, je sais qu'il nous suit... Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne t'arrivera, je suis avec toi. Il ne faut pas avoir peur.  
Si elle ne marchait pas devant lui, Souta aurait pu voir l'expression meurtrière de sa mère, qui fit s'écarter de son chemin plusieurs passants apeurés.  
 _"Quel homme effrayant..."_ pensaient -ils.

* * *

Une femme belle, magnifique et respectable. Une femme puissante capable de gouverner son ancien clan et le rendre encore plus puissant. Une telle femme allait devenir la sienne. Il avait bien fait de la choisir, même si à l'époque, il l'avait voulue seulement pour lui faire des enfants et uniquement pour cette raison. Avec une femme comme elle, il pourrait conquérir le monde s'il le souhaitait. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre, qu 'elle le veuille ou non...  
Leur regard se rencontrèrent un instant et il put voir le changement de couleur de ses yeux, qui étaient passés d'une couleur noisette à une couleur dorée. _Reste loin de moi, ou tu es un homme mort,_ avaient dit ses yeux avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin. Intéressant... pensa Kazama en riant avant de s'en aller, décidant de la laisser seule avec ce petit humain qui continuait à le regarder de ses yeux vert clair perçants, des yeux verts qui lui rappelaient un paire d'yeux vert sombre, les yeux qui avaient causé sa rencontre avec sa chère Chizuru, Princesse de l'ancien puissant clan Yukimura et sa future épouse.

* * *

-Enfin, il est parti, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Après une demi-heure de marche, elle arriva à sa destination. Une auberge calme, bien fréquentée, loin de tout problème ou mauvaise fréquentation, pas très chère et offrant une délicieuse nourriture. Cette année et demie à Kyoto lui avaient bien servi.

Si tout se passait bien, le lendemain, à midi, elle arriverait aux anciennes frontières des terres des Yukimura.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils avaient quitté l'auberge à l'aube et ils arrivèrent aux frontières de leurs terres à midi. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était une forêt dense, qui n'indiquait ni la présence d'un humain ou d'un démon. Cette forêt était cachée par de grandes et hautes collines qui l'entouraient. Si des démons voulaient se cacher des humains, c'était l'endroit idéal. Elle vérifia sa carte une énième fois pour s'assurer qu'elle était sur le bon chemin avant de continuer. Le petit enfant devant elle sautait légèrement de joie en voyant les hauts arbres et les nombreux petits animaux. Elle sourit tendrement à la joie de Souta pour les choses simples de la vie.  
-Dans une heure, on arrivera à ce qui devrait être l'ancien village du clan Yukimura... annonça-t-elle.  
-C'est super ! Je me demande à quoi il ressemble... !  
-Moi aussi...

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était partie. Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tant de questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête. Le docteur Matsumoto n'avait pas voulu lui dire son lieu de résidence ou ses attentions. Soupirant, Souji se retourna péniblement sur son flanc pour observer deux oiseaux qui s'étaient posés sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Depuis trois jours, il ne pouvait plus effectuer aucun mouvement, son corps était très faible, chaque respiration lui déchirait ses poumons engorgés de tuberculose. Le médecin, stoïque, lui annonça qu'il mourrait dans les deux prochaines semaines à venir, et, s'il était chanceux, il survivrait trois semaines, mais pas plus. Il se contenta de rire à cette annonce. Il allait mourir à 22 ans, sans avoir rien accompli, sans avoir rien réussi, sans avoir rien vécu.  
 _Que connaissons-nous de la vie à 22 ans ? Rien. On ne connaît absolument rien de la vie._ Il mourrait bientôt, pathétiquement, sans avoir rien connu de la vie, de cette belle vie très douloureuse.

Sans qu'il le réalise, ses pensées étaient pleines de Chizuru, son sourire, ses yeux, son corps ô si beau et si fragile.  
-Chizuru... Où-es tu..

Soudain, il ressentit un douloureux resserrement dans ses poumons, un très familier resserrement qu'il ressentait avant de commencer à cracher du sang. Mais cet fois-ci, la douleur était mille fois plus puissante que les autres. C'était comme si ses poumons, déjà très faibles, se faisaient arracher de sa poitrine.

 _C'est la fin..._ pensa-il en crachant une grande quantité de sang. Avant de s'évanouir, il vit le visage de son médecin lui aboyant des mots qu'il comprenait à peine, mais il avait bien compris le mot " mourir ".

_Chizuru... Reviens..._

C'est ainsi qu'il plongea dans un profond sommeil... sans réveil **?**

* * *

-On est arrivés ! Cria Chizuru en descendant du cheval. J'y suis enfin arrivé... !

Son ancien village était en ruine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse de le retrouver. Toutes les maisons étaient brûlées mais recouvertes de mousse et de plantes. La nature avait repris ses droits depuis très longtemps.

Elle avança progressivement jusqu'à ce qui devait être le centre du village. Une énorme maison, sûrement celle de ses vrais parents, se tenait encore fragilement debout. Elle prit la main de Souta dans la sienne et avança lentement. Elle avait le sentiment d'être attirée par ce grand «château », ou plutôt d'être attirée par quelque chose à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur le vieux plancher, une force aussi violente qu'agréable traversa son corps. Elle ferma doucement les yeux à cette sensation.

À cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse, un démon et sa force. Dès qu'elle les rouvrit, elle pu voir son ancien village avant qu'il ne soit brûlé. Sa maison décorée des plus belles décorations en or, les villageois souriant, heureux de vivre. Son regard se redirigea vers sa maison et ce qu'elle vit la fit tomber à genoux. Elle et son frère jumeau couraient main dans la main vers un couple, une femme richement habillée aux longs cheveux noirs et un homme grand, musclé avec un regard dur, mais qui sourit à la vue des deux enfants courant vers lui.

 _Ce sont mes parents... ce sont eux... ce sont eux... C'est Kaoru... Mon frère..._ pensa-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde, tout ce beau spectacle se métamorphosa en une affreuse scène, où les personnes se faisaient tuer et brûler. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et ferma ses yeux pour ne plus voir ce génocide. Elle entendit une douce voix inquiète l'appeler et elle ouvra ses yeux pour croiser les yeux vert clair de Souta. Il lui disait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu tout à fait comprendre. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

-Je ne suis pas seule, Souta-kun est avec moi... Je ne suis pas seule, Souta-kun est avec moi... répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se calma et remercia l'enfant. Tel un ange, il lui sourit joyeusement et tendrement. Il aimait sa mère, il l'aimait très fort.

-Viens, je pense que ce que je cherche est par là...

Une autre force mystique l'attirait vers un endroit inconnu hors du village, à quelques kilomètres. Plus elle avançait dans la forêt dense, plus cette impression se renforçait. Ils arrivèrent à une grotte, invisible à l'œil de Souta qui ne voyait qu'un mur de pierre mais très visible aux yeux de la princesse des Yukimura. Elle avait été contrainte de laisser l'enfant à l'entrée de la grotte et elle y entra prudemment. Petit à petit, la sombre grotte s'éclaira du fait de cristaux bleus brillants. Puis, elle entendit ce qu'elle était venue pour: le bruit d'une eau qui coulait doucement. Elle se précipita vers ce bruit, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit une source d'eau qui brillait grâce aux cristaux bleus et un homme qui se tenait devant. Sa beauté était pareille à celle d'une eau du paradis.

Quand l'homme se rendit compte de sa présence, il se retourna rapidement pour regarder dans les yeux de la femme, habillée en homme, qui le regardait hébétée...


	10. Chapter 10

À la seconde où le mystérieux homme posa les yeux sur Chizuru, il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse.  
-Chizuru ! C'est bien toi ?! Je suis si heureux que tu sois vivante ! S'écria-t-il en serrant plus fort.  
Confuse, elle essaya de se détacher de lui en vain. Après quelque temps, il la relâcha pour la regarder dans les yeux avec une grande joie.  
Toujours aussi confusément, elle demanda :  
-Qui êtes-vous... ?  
La question l'avait surpris, mais il répondit avec un doux sourire :  
-Kaoru. Je suis Kaoru Yukimura, ton frère jumeau...  
À cet instant, elle se jeta à son tour sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et murmura « Kaoru-Onii-sama », d'une voix tremblante.  
-Chizuru, tu es vivante... Si je le savais, j'aurais pu te chercher et te trouver... et t'aider et... et... Je suis désolé... Murmura-t-il la voix pleine de regrets.  
-Ce n'est rien...  
Même s'il était venu la chercher, elle n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître étant donné qu'elle venait de se souvenir de son passé il y a quelques minutes.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et ils se relatèrent à leur tour leur brièvement leurs passés: Kaoru était allé vivre dans la souffrance chez la famille Nagumo, tandis que Chizuru avait vécue dans l'ignorance chez Kôdo Yukimura.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Kaoru-Onii-sama... Kaoru... Je suis venue dans un but précis... Je viens chercher un peu d'eau de la source pour sauver quelqu'un... une personne dont je suis amoureuse... Dit-elle d'un temps hésitant sans oser regarder son frère dans les yeux.

Qu'aurait-il dit ? Que c'était une honte pour elle de tomber amoureuse d'un humain, comme ceux qui ont tués sa famille ? Qu'il était déjà déçu, eux qui viennent se rencontrer il y a 10 minutes ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête en attendant sa réponse.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer son regard et contre toutes attentes, il souri et lui tapota la tête comme un frère aimant.

-Tu as vécue comme une humaine jusque il y a peu, ce n'est pas surprenant que tu aimerais un humain. C'est mieux pour toi, car les chefs des démons sont devenu fou depuis qu'il n'y a plus de démon femelle au sang pur comme le tien. Si ils savent que tu es vivante, il vont t'emprisonner, et te présenter un compagnon pour te féconder et après chaque naissance, le processus recommencera, jusqu'à ta mort... Il faut qu'on te protège d'eux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa colère.

Chizuru avait été choqué d'entendre ce que les chefs des démons prévoyaient pour les femelles démons. Démons ou humains, ils étaient tous mauvais et malveillant.

-C'est la fin de l'air des démons, mais ils le comprennent pas... Dit-elle et son frère esquissa.

-Oui...Alors, qui est l'homme dont tu es amoureuse ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Elle rougi légèrement avant de lui relater brièvement leur histoire. Elle se rappela ensuite de Souta qui l'attendait encore dehors et se précipita pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais le connaissant très bien, il n'aurait pas bougé de sa place. Et c'était bien le cas, car elle le retrouva près de la grotte caressant un lapin qui se sauva à la vue de Chizuru. Après de rapide présentation entre son frère et son fils, les deux démons retournèrent à la grotte pour remplir une gourde de l'eau de cette source, et se préparèrent à repartir.

-Alors... Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant, Kaoru? Demanda la jeune femme.

-J'avais prévus de remettre le village en état et y vivre... Mais vu que tu es vivante, je t'accompagnerai pour assurer ta protection.

-... Je pense que je vais te suivre. Dès que j'aurai soigné _cet_ homme, je vais revenir avec toi ici afin de t'aider à rebâtir le village, et trouver Kôdo...

Il ne répondu pas et ils restèrent dans un silence confortable. L'enfant dévisagea le frère de sa maman discrètement, et il jugea qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient tous prêt à repartir à Kyoto pour y passer la nuit et partir le matin suivant à Edo.

En galopant, Chizuru ressentait un grand resserrement dans sa poitrine des nausées et des maux de tête constants. Son esprit était remplie de Souji. Elle savait que quelque chose lui était arrivé, et elle se doutait fortement que cela était lié à sa tuberculose.

Elle galopa plus vite..


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11, Fin de la première partie**

-Attends, faisons un arrêt ici.

Chizuru descendit rapidement de son cheval et confia son licol à son frère. Il appela son nom, mais sa sœur ne lui épargna pas un regard. Elle regardait droit devant en esquivant les personnes qui la bloquaient de sa cible.

* * *

Un homme aux cheveux de couleur rubis se retourna quand il senti une tape sur le dos, pour trouver une petite figure familière qui le regarder avec un petit sourire.

-Chizuru-chan !

Cette dernière se laissa prendre dans les bras de Sano, heureuse qu'elle lui avait aussi manqué. Ils se lâchèrent quand ils attiraient l'attention des autres passants. Le visage heureux de l'homme se transforma rapidement en un froncement de sourcils. La jeune femme devant lui avait des explications à lui donner.

\- "Où étais-tu allée ? Tout le monde était si inquiet !" Il la regarda dans les yeux en serrant sa large main sur sa petite épaules. Chizuru et lui savaient que ce dernier savait lire les mensonges rien qu'en regardant les yeux d'une personne, et les yeux de la jeune femme était tout son âme, et pas seulement son miroir.

\- "Ai-je trouvé ne serait qu'une trace de mon père après tout ce temps passé avec vous ? Non." Elle dégagea doucement la main posée sur son épaule avant de continuer. "J' _étais_ peut-être qu'une fille fragile à tes yeux, mais j'avais un objectif : trouver mon père, et non me faire des amis ou m'installer au QG du Shinsengumi . Le temps était venu pour moi de partir." Elle le regarda dans les yeux, si profondément que  _Sano devenait inconfortable._ A cette réalisation, il lâcha un petit éclat de rire.

-"Alors... Comment allez-vous... ? "Elle avait parlé d'une si petite voix qu'il ne failli pas l'entendre, mais il répondit tout de même.

-"Shinpa a quitté le Shinsengumi, Heisuke a subi de graves blessures lors d'une bataille, a failli mourir mais.."  _mais il a pris l'Oshimizu et subi donc les conséquences qui s'en suit_ , avait-il voulu dire, mais étant en public, il s'est retenu. Elle savait, et a compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire." Hijikata-san et le commandant sont en pleine préparation pour la guerre à venir, et Souji.. Souji est..." Il se mordit la lèvre pendant quelques secondes mais avant qu'il puisse reprendre, Chizuru le devança.

-Il est hospitalisé, et est sur son lit de mort. Je le sais car j'étais son infirmière, dans le cabinet de Matsumoto-sensei. Et avant que tu ne puisses poser la question, non il ne va pas mieux. Il va mourir. Maintenant j'aimerai te poser une question: Où serons-nous en sécurité pendant cette guerre ?

-"Nul part, petite princesse. Les européens arrivent de tout les cotés. Et si le seigneur de la terre où ils vont poser leurs pieds ne coopère pas, sa tête et celle de son peuple va tomber." Il souri amèrement. Sa réponse crue méritait une réponse toute aussi amère et crue.

Le court silence installé entre eux a était coupé par Kaoru qui l'appela, lui rappelant qu'ils ont encore 2 jours de voyages devant eux.

-Eh bien, je te demande de saluer les autres capitaines pour moi, adieu, Harada-san.

Elle souri et s'en alla.

* * *

Deux jours de long séjour étaient épuisants, mais étant arrivée aux portes d'Edo, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ni son épuisement, ni celui de son cheval, ni même celui de ses deux compagnons.

-Kaoru, prends Shota et allez à ma maison, il va te guider. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Chizuru, sans attendre de réponde, déposa un baiser sur le front de Shoto et se dirigea au cabinet de Matsumoto. Elle força son cheval à épuiser ses dernières forces, à galoper plus vite, en gagnant des insultes de la part des passants qu'ils ont faillis écraser dans leur course. Elle pouvait  _sentir_ la vie de Souji quitter son corps. Lentement, lentement, lentement. Rapidement, rapidement, rapidement.

Enfin devant le cabinet médical, elle descendit rapidement, ne prenant pas le temps d'attacher son pauvre cheval haletant, ni de saluer le docteur Matsumoto. Elle se précipita à la chambre d'Okita, qu'elle trouva vide.

Elle balaya milles fois ses yeux dans la chambre, toujours vide, espérant que réapparaisse  _son_  corps, miraculeusement.

Milles scénarios se déroulaient dans sa tête, de pire en pire, jusqu'à qu'ils l'affaiblissent, jusqu'à qu'elle tombe à ses genoux, murmurant des "non...non...non". Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, sa tête tournait, ses yeux fixaient à la place où il était censé être, endormi ou parfois, éveillé.

-Calmes-toi, avant de succomber à la folie. Il est au... mouroir, mais il est encore vivant, si on peut dire ça. Matsumoto-sensei posa une main rassurante sur son dos, l'aidant à regagner ses esprits, avant de la guider à petits pas au mouroir, l'endroit où les malades passent leur derniers instants, cloitrés entre 4 murs, souvent accompagné d'une ou deux autres personnes mourantes, elles aussi.

Le Capitaine de la 1ère division du Shinsengumi a eu, heureusement, le droit à une chambre privée, où il pouvait mourir en dignité et tranquillement. Il était squelettique, les joues creusées, des cernes d'une couleur noirâtre, le teint très pale, grisonnant.

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de demander au Docteur de quitter la chambre et refermer doucement la porte.

D'un pas léger, elle se rapprocha de l'homme couché, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Délicatement, elle posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant , avant de soulever sa tête d'où elle était posée sur un coussin. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de la gourde d'eau sécurisé sur sa hanche depuis trois jours.

Et lentement, le liquide coula dans sa gorge, bientôt, il coulera dans ses veines, jusqu'à atteindre ses poumons, et tuera chaque molécule néfaste. Il serra remis sur ses pieds dans quelques temps, comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré une maladie mortelle il y a quelques jours seulement.

Et étant un samouraï il devra , et voudra, rembourser sa dette et lui être redevable jusqu'au reste de ses jours.

Chizuru posa une main à côté de sa tête, et se rapprocha de son visage, quelques mèches de ses cheveux noir les encerclant comme un rideau de soie noir.

-Souji, je sais que tu peux m'entendre, et me comprendre...  _Sais-tu ce que je viens de faire ? Je viens de t'épargner d'une mort minable et pitoyable. Tu es un samouraï, tu sais pertinemment ce que cela veut dire : Tu dois rembourser ta dette, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite. Alors, nous nous retrouverons, sois en certain Souji. Adieu, on te guideras vers moi._

Elle se baissa, lentement, jusqu'à ces lèvres effleurent celle de Souji, mais se retira finalement pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, lentement, délicatement.

* * *

Il l'avait entendu, senti et effleuré des lèvres le goût du paradis, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas pu bouger, ni pour écraser ses lèvres sur cette douceur, ni pour l'empêcher de partir.

 

 

* * *

 

Dernier chapitre de la première partie

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolé pour les erreurs de syntaxe ou d'orthographe, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai un niveau très faible en français, et je corrige et corrigerai mes chapitres moi même à partir du chapitre 10. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ou si vous trouvez des fautes.
> 
> Mon tumblr: Hyme-o ( hyme-o . tumblr . com )
> 
> Cette histoire est également disponible sur Fanfiction . net :)

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît ! :)


End file.
